Cherry Schnapps
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Let's dive into the alcoholic tales in which Sakura picks up men and the Gods decide that she really shouldn't leave the bar alone. SakuxMulti


Title: Cherry Schnapps

Author: Kairi

Pairing: SakuraxMulti

Sex Object: Gaara

Type: AU, modern times.

Summary: Let's dive into the alcoholic tales in which Sakura picks up men and those men really didn't think she should leave the bar alone.

* * *

**B**l_a_**c**k **F**_o_r**e**_s_**t**:

-30ml Crème de Cacao

-30ml Cherry Liqueur

-30ml Kirschwasser Cherry Brand

-30ml Cream

Shake ingredients together and pour into a glass. Add a little more cream as a floater. Then add a cherry.

22% (44 proof)

Serve in: Collins Glass

* * *

She walked in, her soft pink hair fell down her back in waves. Her bright red lipstick was perky and plump on her lips, smeared across her lips and occasionally her teeth would run over the soft flesh. Her eyes a stunning emerald green and soft peach skin. She was definitely an eye-catcher, but what caught his eye was the fact that she was being dragged in by a boisterous blonde.

"Sakura, you need a break! Seriously, I am sick of dragging your ass out of the hospital, damn workaholic." She mumbled the last part, she flicked the few strands of blonde hair that tickled her neck and dragged her pink-haired friend to the bar.

"But I don't want a drink." She whined, her feet tripping every so often on her stilettoes. The short dark blue dress with black embroidery was tasteful and strapless. It ended mid-thigh and had strings that laced her back together.

Ino glared at her, her sapphire orbs promising a hellish day full of shopping. "You're drinking."

Sakura pouted, "Pig, this is _so_ not fair."

"Oh? But it also wasn't fair when you decided that my hair look better_ short_."

She rolled her eyes, "It was an accident." She paused for a moment. "I mean did you really want gum in your hair?"

Ino flourished, the reddish color made her complexion look uneven- like a tomato with golden fur. "It was coming off!"

"Yeah, so was your natural hair color. I mean grey really isn't in-OW!"

Sakura rubbed the sore spot on her arm, where Ino had successfully bruised. "Bitch. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Ino rolled her eyes in a similar matter that Sakura had done and tapped her finger onto the bar. "One Blackberry Vodka Collins, please."

Sakura blinked.

* * *

**Kairi's Alcoholic Lesson:**

_Blackberry Vodka Collins_

_2 oz Three Olives® Berry Vodka _

_2 slices limes_

_3 fresh blackberries_

_1 oz simple syrup_

_1 splash soda water_

**Muddle the lime, blackberries and simple syrup, add the vodka and shake with ice; serve on the rocks.**

* * *

The bartender placed a drink in front of the bubbly blonde- Sakura narrowed her eyes, he looked oddly familiar.

"And for you miss?"

Sakura tilted her head, and wondered. She really didn't go drinking. Despite her mentor who drinks alcohol as if it's water- she didn't want to be a hypocrite for consuming alcohol and then going to med school after.

"She'll have a Black Forest." A deep voice commanded. She felt her insides melt at the warm rough tone.

Cautiously she turned her head, the small wisps of her hair that were pressed to her jawline, flew back to caress the nape of her neck.

Emerald met emerald.

She couldn't find the brain cells to wet her mouth- because suddenly it was dry as the scorching desert. His hair was red, tousled and hugged the tips of his ears. Sage orbs were darkened by the bluish purple rings that enfolded his eyes. Usually bags under men's eyes were unattractive, Sakura had mused, but it only served to enhance the gorgeous being in front of her.

"Temari!" Her blonde friend squealed as Sakura snapped out of her trance. She blinked rapidly, twisting her head slightly to the woman behind the gorgeous bystander- she smiled.

Sakura grinned as she swung her arms to grab her and her blonde friend in a vivacious hug.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Temari asked a bit stunned that the innocent pink-haired nymph would come to such a corrupted place.

Sakura glared at her blonde friend when she butted in with an "Oh, I dragged her here."

She rolled her eyes, "More like confiscated my keys."

Temari was blonde, but more of a sandy blonde. She had teal blue eyes and four ponytails. Sakura was lucky to have managed one! She grinned, the curves and groves of her facial structure indicated that she was indeed- an active woman. "Anyway Sakura, this is my little brother Gaara."

The tips of Sakura's ears tinged red, she had blatantly ignored him for ten minutes! She turned rather sheepishly to the attractive male that was staring at her for the time being and said, "Um, hi."

Sakura really wasn't a people person. But it was from sheer embarrassment that she had ogled the redhead and then ignored him the next! "Hello."

Inner Sakura swooned to dangerous measures.

Temari quirked a brow, and then grinned manically. A devious plan had implanted itself deep in the woman's mind. Ino quickly caught on to the sand woman's lecherous look and hooked arm around her elbow. "Well, I'm going to introduce Temari to the VIP room."

Sakura raised a brow, "There's a VIP room, that I have never been in and you tell me this _now?_"

Temari grinned, "Don't feel bad _Sa-ku-ra_-_chan_! I'm sure Gaara can escort you to us, that's if you need us."

Sakura really didn't like that grin. She felt a sense of trepidation creeping into her nerves, as if _someone_ out there was planning this on her and she really didn't want to be the prime of a practical joke. She watched nervously as the two blondes disappeared from her sight.

She swallowed thickly and turned her stool around, her fingers dancing on the glass table as she turned to her left to see Temari's younger brother. He was watching her, burning her with his gaze. Sakura felt mildly uncomfortable under his scrutiny, she never had been so embarrassed.

"Um…" Sakura had started off.

"You have pink hair."

It was a statement. A rather blunt and palpable proclamation. She blinked. It wasn't unusual that she would have comments about her hair, but the fact that he stated the apparent and in a deadpanned tone. She frowned.

"That's rather obvious." She said flatly.

Gaara quirked his lips, "You don't seem like the type to enjoy the nightlife."

Sakura bristled, he had basically she said she was boring! "Oh, and how would you know?"

Gaara's finger circled the curve of his glass in a lazy circle, his jade orbs glimmered with impassiveness and a dash of amusement. "Well, judging from the antiseptic lingering in your hair and the fact that you are not quite comfortable in place like this- hence the slight squirming." He closed his eyes and sipped his beer quietly, before flicking an eye open in a lackadaisical manner, "And Temari had said that you were _dragged_ to this embellishment of a bar."

Sakura cheeks burned so brightly, you could have sworn that she was a fire hydrant. The _audacity_ of this man! It was alleged to be that she was furious at this man for being unnaturally unobservant but, it was the fact that he said it so disinterested and jaded about her life- she was quite frankly _pissed_.

"I didn't think you were one to pry into another's life." Sakura said bitingly, her temper started to kick in.

"_Prying_- isn't the correct word. That would require some type of interest."

"I'm sure _something_ got your attention." She hissed and gripped the countertop with nimble fingers, she flicked the coaster upside right and manifestly tried to ignore the burning hole he was starting to penetrate towards her person.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to hunt for another Cherry Liqueur." The bartender suddenly appeared, breaking the tension in the air with. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and then it hit her. He reminded her of-

"Kakashi?!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyebrows disappearing beneath the tuft of pink hair brushing her forehead.

He grinned, "Why, hello there Sakura-chan."

Kakashi was her former sensei In Konoha University- she hadn't realized he had a life outside of the college. It was kind of biased and petty, she felt kind of stupid. "What are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

He took the white cloth that was hanging from his broad shoulder to wipe the martini glass. "I work here."

"Painfully obvious, sensei."

He winked behind his mask, "Then don't ask imprudent questions."

Sakura scowled and looked at her drink. It was a dark red with a hint of cream and chocolate shavings. It _looked_ appetizing- in a very sophisticated way. Swallowing her pride and the glare the glass and then drank it in one gulp. It was sweet and slightly bitter because of the booze. But _damn_ it was dark and tasted _amazing_.

"Wow." Her eyes were a little dazed and Gaara watched with unconcealed interest as she seductively licked the cream off the corner of her mouth.

"Is it good?" Gaara asked smugly, his eyes were dilated with pleasure as he took in her flushed features.

"Oh shut up." She didn't want to stroke his already big enough ego.

She took the cherry that was innocently hanging from the corner of the glass, she popped it into her mouth and with a quick graze against the stem she took the full cherry into her mouth. The stem hanging limp in between nimble fingers.

Gaara's hormones were getting the better of him, so when she licked her teeth with ingenuous innocence he snapped.

He slammed his mouth against hers and inwardly snarled at the sweet, creamy taste of her pouty pink lips. Plump and succulent. Sakura on the other hand took a few minutes to try and piece her thoughts together, because she didn't know _what the hell was going on_.

He gnawed at her lower lip and she whimpered. She kissed back hesitantly, not knowing if she was doing it correct- good enough to soothe his greedy hunger. He growled when he realized she was accepting him. He bit her lower lip, and pulled agonizingly slow. Sakura was irritated to say at least, she threaded her fingers into his crimson locks and pulled him closer. She opened her mouth and swift as the desert wind, he slipped his tongue in and _possessed_ her mouth. He had a dark, sweet, and dangerous taste. He threatened to addict her, to sear his soul into her being.

She pulled away to inhale a breath of much needed air. Her lips red and swollen. Gaara felt a silver of satisfaction when she looked so thoroughly ravished and dazed. Sakura's thoughts were fuzzy and unclear- or that could be the alcohol. She couldn't really tell.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked breathily.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably, at the raspy voice she had inquired him in. "If you haven't noticed, you have caused a serious amount of leechers to look at you, while you _innocuously_ twisted that cherry into your mouth- like a fucking _sinner_."

Sakura burned a bright red," That doesn't mean you can kiss me- like, like that!"

Gaara smirked, "And why is that?"

"You aren't my boyfriend!"

"Do you really think that I'm going to allow anyone to kiss you the way I did?" Gaara raised a brow.

Sakura was struck speechless.

"Because if you do, then I think I'm going to have convince you… a bit more." He said huskily, as pulled the nape of her neck down for a soft lingering kiss that maybe can send stars shooting behind her eyes.

Because that's what she wanted, someone to kiss her senseless and not _ever_ let her go.

* * *

Poll for the new pairing in the next chapter is up!

Please Review!


End file.
